Another Christmas Faery Tale
by hbomba
Summary: After last year, Lauren & Bo decide to head for the hills this Christmas. The only problem with that is they aren't as alone as they had hoped.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Another Christmas Faery Tale

Authors: hbomba & lonejaguar

Rating: M

Summary: After last year, Lauren & Bo decide to head for the hills this Christmas. The only problem with that is they aren't as alone as they had hoped.

* * *

It was three Fae days to a Christmas they would never forget; until each woman would be tested and holiday cheer would be forgotten in the pull of life or death; until the new player came to challenge our Succubus on the eve of the holiday. The winter wind rattled the slats on the windows, warning of a coming storm, but for now the danger fell on deaf ears as Kenzi put another log on the fire and returned to the spread of Chinese food in the kitchen. The young woman had made it her mission to eat all of the egg rolls. She hopped onto a stool beside Bo and reached into the pile of packets at the center of the table.

Lauren portioned out some noodles and passed it along. "So I was thinking we'd leave in the morning," she told Bo. "Get settled before dark."

"Sounds good." Bo smiled at Lauren, ignoring the eye roll from across the island. "I can't believe we're finally going away together."

Lauren smiled, watching Kenzi drown her fried rice in soy sauce. "You'll love the cabin," she said. "It has everything we could need."

"Oh yeah? How many rooms does this cabin have?"

Lauren cast a sideways glance in Kenzi's direction. "It has two beds," she said warily.

"One for each of you? I mean, sounds great, sounds awesome," Kenzi mumbled into an egg roll. "Is there a couch or something maybe a tiny Russian girl could sleep on and not make any noise?" Bo and Lauren stared across the table at each other before they turned their attention to Kenzi. "I mean… Look, it was my cousin's birthday last week, I couldn't go because," she paused, flattening a hand to her chest, "I had to fight crime with my girls, right? But… apparently some words were exchanged between my uncle and my cousin and then some… swearier words were exchanged and then my aunt cancelled Christmas."

Bo blinked in the haze of information overload. Lauren shook her head.

"Come on," Kenzi pleaded. "You won't even know I'm there and your sexcapades are just background noise to me by now, so… please?"

Lauren looked at the table and then over at Bo. The expression on Bo's face as she looked at her hard-luck friend foretold her answer. Bo looked at Lauren, asking for help. "I know this was our getaway, but… we can't leave her alone on Christmas." The indecision was plain to see on Lauren's face. Bo could feel the pros and cons dawning in her expression-back and forth, back and forth-until Bo clamped a hand on her knee. "Please?"

Lauren sighed and turned toward Kenzi, who poked at the sweet and sour chicken balls on her plate like the kid being picked last at recess. "Kenzi, you're welcome to join us, if you want."

Kenzi moved the fried rice around the chicken balls. "Yeah, okay, I'll come. But I better get my own room. I cannot deal with the live show."

* * *

The snow had already started before dawn. Lauren had loaded the car the night before with much secrecy. There were groceries galore, Bo knew that much, they certainly wouldn't be eating muffins this Christmas. The weather, however, was beginning to worry Bo. They were north of the city and the snow continued to fall. Big white fluffy flakes. It was like being in a movie or, she reconsidered, a snow globe.

Three hours into the trip the slush on the roads had become ice and the Camaro was coasting of its own accord, Bo just playing at keeping it on the road. Kenzi had asked: "Are we there yet?" no less than five times since they left. Bo dared to look away from the road to glance in her rear view mirror to look at Kenzi, curled in the back seat with a magazine. She checked the road in front of them, becoming more snow covered by the minute.

"We gotta be getting close, right?" She looked at Lauren who was scrutinizing a map.

"The ranger station should be coming up on the left."

The snow swirled in around them. Bo squinted through the windshield and then turned to Lauren. "I don't see it." Bo complained. When she turned back, she saw a flash of dark hair blowing in the wind and swerved to avoid the pedestrian. Lauren looked up from the map as the Camaro narrowly avoided the ditch. Kenzi dropped her magazine as they rattled along the shoulder.

"Hey! She called from the back. "Hands at ten and two."

"There was someone in the road."

"Bo, I didn't see-"

She cut Lauren off. "There was a woman walking across the road" she insisted.

Lauren pointed. "There. There's the ranger station."

Bo took the corner gently, wheels still spinning despite her speed, and parked in front of the station. She and Lauren started unpacking the Camaro into one of the Ranger's Jeeps so they could be shuttled in to the cabin through the snow and forest.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph Stalin it's cold out here!" Kenzi stood to the side of the vehicles letting Bo and Lauren do the heavy lifting.

"You could help-"

Bo was cut off by a hand in the air. "But my Christmas mani-pedi," she whined.

She sighed. Kenzi had treated herself to a manicure and pedicure for Christmas and now Bo understood why. Lauren dropped the last bag in the back of the Jeep just as the Ranger came out of the building.

"All set folks?" the Ranger asked.

Lauren smiled at the man. "Yes, I think so."

"Hop in," he smiled.

Lauren sat in the front with the Ranger and had been sharing stories with him for the past five minutes. Her silhouette was like a sock in the gut. Lauren's hair sparkled with melting snowflakes and her smile, her smile pulled Bo in. When she glanced back at Bo and Kenzi, Bo tried to disguise her interest.

Kenzi elbowed her in the side. "Stop staring," she whispered.

"I'm not," Bo hushed.

"Then why do I get the feeling that Lauren looks like a porterhouse steak in your head?"

Bo paused and considered this. She smiled. "Kinda."

The terrain quickly worsened, the Jeep rocking side to side before it slowed to take the deep grooves in the mud that had frozen long ago. The vehicle still shook like it was on the open sea and Kenzi was looking a little green.

She puffed out her cheeks. "Say Ranger Smith, how long is this turbulence going to last?"

He looked over his shoulder at them. "We'll be there in a jiffy." He smiled.

"How long is a jiffy?" Kenzi whispered.

Bo shook her head and looked at her feet. Her fashionable and functional boots did not seem up to this. Time would tell. And soon, she hoped. The Jeep lurched and jostled its passengers again and Bo could see the reflection of headlights ahead of them. They had arrived.

"Finally!" Kenzi blurted when she saw the cabin. It was an honest to goodness log cabin. She could tell it had been modernized but Kenzi remained skeptical.

As the Ranger helped the others unload the Jeep, Kenzi scoped out the cabin. One and a half stories, the half being an open loft with nothing but a bed, a side table and lamp. There was a small bedroom and bathroom beneath the loft and an old kitchen. It wasn't high end, but it wasn't economy either. And it was certainly nicer than the clubhouse. Even the living room had a television. Kenzi grumbled. Hotpants had thought of it all.

"Just, ah," the ranger stalled. "Don't go too far from the cabin. It's easy to get lost." He tipped his hat and walked to the Jeep. He opened the door and turned toward them. "I'll be back for you on Sunday, at noon."

Lauren thanked the Ranger and watched the Jeep back out of the long laneway.

Bo furrowed her brow. "What was that about?"

She looked after the retreating Jeep. "Probably just wildlife," Lauren reasoned, slinging the last bag over her shoulder. "But I hadn't planned on leaving the cabin anyway."

The smile on Bo's face was instant. "Doctor Lewis," she said, following Lauren into the cabin. "I'm shocked."

The smirk Lauren threw over her shoulder made Bo shiver, just a little. "Are you, really?"

Kenzi walked into the main room where Lauren and Bo were sorting bags. She sucked on a candy cane noisily. "What took you guys so long?"

Lauren made a face. "You packed six bags."

"You promised I'd be comfortable." Kenzi found the sofa and quickly settled in. She watched the snow fall outside the window. "Besides, didn't we already do the snowed in thing last year?"

Lauren started to speak but Bo pulled on her shoulder and spun her around. "Show me around?" Bo's arm was wrapped around her waist and pulled Lauren through the first door they came to. In what would be Kenzi's room, Lauren spoke again.

"You can't play mediator forever, Bo."

"Sure I can. Or," she started. "You could stop taking her bait."

"Me?" Lauren raised her eyebrows and stifled an ironic laugh. "You can't keep coddling her."

Bo sighed. "I thought we were here to get away." Her arms encircled Lauren's waist and pulled her in close.

Lauren let her head roll to the side in a show of frustration. She sighed. "I guess so."

"Hey." Bo swung her hips with Lauren's. "This place is great."

She smiled and Lauren swore her heart stopped for a millisecond. She swallowed. "It's all right." Lauren shrugged.

"I mean, it was a great idea."

Lauren looked up and she smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." Bo pressed her lips against her neck and inhaled, kissing her way to Lauren's ear. Her mouth played at the whorls of her ear. "Now… why don't you show me to our bedroom?"

"Come on," Lauren tugged Bo's hand, leading her out of the bedroom. "Now, it's a little quirky but I thought you could appreciate it." Lauren was halfway up the ladder when she felt Bo's eyes on her telegraphing everything she wanted to do to Lauren in her mind's eye. It was a little overwhelming if not flattering.

Beyond what little headroom there was in the rafters, was a skylight that let all the sunlight from outside wash over the loft. The bed was soft-not too soft-and suited their needs, wedged up against the railing. Bo looked over the edge and then back to Lauren. "It's perfect."

Lauren smiled and let go of the anxiety she was holding on to. Climbing down the ladder to the main floor, she turned toward the living room where Kenzi sat on the couch, elbow deep in a bag of chips.

"Hey Goldilocks, how's the bed?"

"Kenzi, knock it off." Bo jumped down the last two rungs of the ladder and walked into the living room. "You were invited here, remember." Bo slumped into the couch next to Kenzi and poked her arm. "You should act like a guest."

"Fine, fine," Kenzi grumbled, rubbing her shoulder.

* * *

An hour later Lauren was unpacking the cooler with much secrecy. "Can I at least watch you bend over?"

The curl of Lauren's lip let her amusement show through. "Just wait." Bo sighed and clicked on the TV. Kenzi had fallen into the dark pit of a nap, Bo presumed because they hadn't seen her since she shuttled one of her bags to the bedroom. Lauren stood, dusting off her hands. She sat beside Bo. "All done."

"Did you pack any pizza?" Kenzi had tip toed in behind them.

"I thought we'd try to go three days without eating pizza." Lauren said diplomatically. She stood, crossing to look out the front window. Dusk had settled upon them and the sun cast ruby hues across the snow, tree trunks peppering the reflection. She waved a hand at Bo and Kenzi.

Bo walked to Lauren's side. "It's beautiful," she smiled, eyes sparkling with wonder. Lauren rest her head on Bo's shoulder.

"Sure, it's beautiful now. Just wait till Jason comes out of the lake," Kenzi snarked.

Lauren lifted her head. "There's no lake," she said seriously.

"No lake? What kind of cheap ass cabin is this?" Kenzi's fake outrage pulled at the thread of Lauren's temper.

"If you'd like to go swimming," Lauren said evenly, though laced with disdain, "I can have it arranged."

"Lauren!" Bo whispered harshly.

Lauren glanced at Bo, her focus broken, and sighed. She knew this weekend wasn't going to be free of conflict because despite how much she and Kenzi tried, it always seemed to creep back in. Okay, so Kenzi didn't really try, that was beside the point, Lauren did. And she tried enough for the both of them some days. Today, though, she clenched her jaw, swallowing the words in her mouth, and let Kenzi win. For Bo.

* * *

Night had fallen gently onto the cabin. The moon was bright and almost full, shining down on the two feet of snow that blanketed the forest around them. Lauren stood alone on the porch, taking it all in. A gust of wind chilled her, even with a winter coat on. And she could swear she saw movement amongst the trees. A deer, she thought again as she retreated back inside.

Hanging her coat in the entryway closet, Lauren kicked off her boots, pulled up her wool socks and walked to the fireplace to warm her hands. Bo and Kenzi played cards on the coffee table, predictably Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer was playing on the television. Lauren missed the days of new anchors and weathermen. Lauren had come to love Kenzi like a little sister but she had a hard time abiding by the constant cartoons. It had been two years since Lauren came to stay with Bo and Kenzi and it took some getting used to when she had lived so long on her own. But she felt safe with them and that was worth the little annoyances that amounted to a pile of grievances. But Lauren wasn't keeping track.

She dropped onto the couch beside Bo, snaking her arms around Bo's. "Who's winning?" She tucked her feet underneath her. Kenzi pointed at her pile of Oreos. Bo shrugged, throwing a smile over her shoulder at Lauren.

Kenzi crunched on a cookie. "Wanna try your luck, Doc?"

"Deal me in." She smiled awkwardly as Kenzi passed her a stack of Oreos.

The first hand went to Bo, the second to Kenzi, but it was the third hand that stood out. Kenzi was all in and Lauren had just called. Kenzi flipped her cards one by one until she was showing a royal flush. She smiled like a predator who smelled blood. Lauren sat back and sucked in a breath before turning her cards: four twos. Kenzi's mouth hung open. "Did you just-?"

A smile spread across Lauren's face. "I did it." She looked at Bo. "I won!" Lauren started to laugh.

"Easy Doc, I can still outrun you."

Lauren frowned. "What does that have anything to do with it?" Kenzi snatched a handful of Oreos from the pile on the table and took off down the hall. Her bedroom door slammed shut. Lauren shrugged, just happy to have won more than anything. She stacked her cookies neatly on the coffee table.

"That's our Kenzi." Bo smiled. "Now you gonna tell me how you did that? You didn't cheat, did you?"

"I can count cards," she smiled slyly.

Bo fake gasped and slapped her arm lightly. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"I'm just getting started," Lauren scooted closer.

"Mmm." Bo welcomed her into her arms. "Please continue."

Their lips met softly. Lauren's hand played in the curls of Bo's hair as the kiss deepened. She sighed. These were the moments of unimaginable tranquility. Lauren's hand cupped around the back of Bo's neck and pulled her closer. The minutes she catalogued. The instances she remembered better than the rest. It was a pure expression of love and lust. Lauren began to unbutton her shirt when Bo's hand stilled hers.

"Loft?" was as close to a complete sentence as Bo could manage.

She grunted as Bo pulled her to her feet, following her to the ladder. Lauren went up first, Bo hanging back to watch the sweet sway of Lauren's hips as she climbed the ladder in front of her. As Bo reached the top, Lauren pulled Bo to her roughly, stumbling back with her onto the bed. Clothes were torn from bodies and kisses were planted in places unseen, it was a hasty coupling and they struggled to keep quiet.

Clumsy fumbling in the half-light was never so good as it was in that moment. Lauren craned her neck with effort as Bo laid hands on her. A determined hand slid between their bodies and into her panties. It wasn't the elaborate sex that Lauren had come accustomed to but it was fast and dirty and she had to admit that she loved it. She was on fire. Bo's breath was in her ear, her soft whimpers growing more insistent as Lauren sunk into her. She swore, dropping her head to Lauren's shoulder. Her head lulled from side to side and her hips moved insistently. The pressure to be quiet was great and Lauren was failing. A low moan escaped her before Bo covered her mouth with her own. Her hips lifted from the bed and she broke away, her breaths coming in staccato gasps now. The push and pull of Bo's hips became unbearable as her hand stroked Lauren, who bit her lip to keep from making a sound.

Lauren arched her back and Bo ran a hand down her body, enjoying the contours of her form. As her body jerked alive she hid her face in the crook of Bo's neck and rode the waves. The breath caught in Bo's throat as her hips began shudder, her legs trembling as Lauren kissed her again. It was a long, slow kiss imbued with love and her breath hitched as she pulled away, awash in the warm flood of orgasm.

Lauren smiled up at Bo, whose eyes were still closed, relishing the contact. When she finally flopped onto her back her eyes stared into the snowy night. The skylight above the bed was the tiny cabin's best feature and they lay together watching the snow fall in silence until Kenzi's door creaked open.

"You pervs done out here?" The television came to life and the unmistakable crunch of chips accompanied the sound of cartoon pratfalls. "By the by, the acoustics in here are fantastic."

Lauren pulled the comforter over herself instinctually. She exhaled.

"Definitely," Bo replied breathlessly with a smile from over the railing, holding a sheet against her breast.

Kenzi looked up to the loft and blinked at the sight of Bo. "Christ on a cracker, put some clothes on," she admonished.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was cold and crisp and the chill on her skin pulled her from sleep. Lauren woke up alone and she shivered, grabbing her clothes from the floor. She pulled the jeans over her legs and slipped into a long sleeved t-shirt and hoodie. The silence in the cabin was luxurious as Lauren made her way to the kitchen. Waking up alone wasn't unusual, but the warm smell of coffee told her Bo wasn't too far away. She picked a mug out of the cabinet and had it half filled before she heard the tumble of something falling outside.

Bo dusted her hands off before walking back to the shed around the corner and carry a few more logs to the area cleared next to the cabin. There was a large tree stump in the middle, the head of an axe buried in its surface. Lauren smiled and walked to the window. _You can take the country out of the girl_, she thought.

Lauren sipped the coffee as she watched Bo wield the axe with skill, rarely needing a second swing to split the pieces. Bo really was a marvel, not only for her strength or her presence, but her softness, her beauty, her… Lauren blinked, frowning at the shadow in the trees beyond Bo.

Bo stopped suddenly mid-swing, looking into the woods in the same direction. The axe dropped to her side and she lifted it into her other hand. Lauren could see her grip tightening on the handle and her body tense as the shadow moved behind the trees, swirls of snow following in its wake. Bo watched the disturbance, shifting only slightly before the shadow disappeared. Lauren didn't have a chance to move before Bo turned back to the cabin, their eyes locking through the window. Bo smiled and Lauren blushed, caught red-handed.

"What's up, Doc?" Kenzi's voice startled Lauren from her post and she looked away from the window. "Birds? Deer? Oh, nope." Kenzi nodded as she made it to the window, putting an arm around Lauren's shoulders. "Succubus watching, of course." Lauren shrugged Kenzi's arm from her shoulder as Bo walked in through the side door, knocking the snow from her boots. "We didn't have to come all the way out here for you to do that, you know."

"Did you see that?" Bo said, stepping out of her boots and making her way to the coffee.

"See what?" Kenzi asked. "I know Lauren was looking at something."

"Lauren?" Bo turned and leaned on the counter as she sipped the coffee.

Lauren looked out the window and back to Bo. "A deer, maybe?" she said.

"A deer?" Bo scoffed. "It looked like the woman I saw in the road on the way up here."

"There're are no cabins remotely close to us, Bo." Lauren moved back to the kitchen and refilled her mug while pulling another out of the cabinet for Kenzi. "Why would someone be wandering around the woods in December?" She handed a mug to Kenzi.

"I'm telling you," Bo said, looking out the window. "Someone's out there."

"Bo's Faedar is better than it used to be, Doc," Kenzi stepped next to her friend. "Maybe she's right."

Lauren looked at Kenzi and then to Bo. She didn't want to believe it, if she was being honest. The Fae had their finger on every aspect of her life, she had hoped that maybe this time she'd be able to spend some time with Bo without them. But she couldn't ignore Bo's instinct. She sighed.

"I need to make dinner anyway," she said with a shrug. "Why don't you take a walk? See if you can find her."

"Woah, _outside_?" Kenzi shook her head. "Nuh uh, no way."

Bo grabbed the sleeve of Kenzi's shirt and leaned into Lauren, kissing her on the cheek. "Come on, Kenz," Bo said. "Let's get some fresh air."

* * *

"I can't believe you let her chase us out of the cabin," Kenzi panted.

Bo laughed as they trudged through the snow. "A little fresh air won't kill you, Kenz."

"You're missing the point." Clouds of Kenzi's breath evaporated in front of her face as she walked. "It's cold, it's wet, it's… cold. And I just don't want to be out here!"

"Okay, relax. Lauren just needed some time to get dinner together."

Kenzi stopped and looked at the clear sky. "It's lunchtime. What are we having for dinner, a pig roast?"

"It's a surprise." Bo pulled Kenzi along, looking through the trees for her mysterious stalker.

"So we have to wander around in the woods until she calls us home?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah…I guess," Bo said uncertainly.

"You guess?" Kenzi's voice echoed throughout the forest. "I swear, Lauren has totally taken your cajones."

"You may be confused about my Fae power, Kenz, I never had cajones."

"Chutzpah, then," Kenzi argued.

Bo paused then, sensing movement in front of them. She held up a hand. Kenzi started to speak but Bo hushed her with a quick shake of the head. They were unarmed and still Bo pursued the figure. Kenzi lagged behind as Bo charged ahead.

"I saw you in the road," Bo spoke loudly and with confidence. She headed east, feeling that she was closing in on the mystery figure. Slapping a hand on a tree trunk, she swung around it. It was playing with her now. Trying to confuse her and separate her from the cabin, from Kenzi. Bo looked around. She was doing a damned good job. A strong wind blew through the woods and began to obscure her footprints, the only lifeline she had to the cabin.

"No, no, no," Bo called out. She had no choice but to retrace her footsteps and get back to the cabin as much as she wanted to pursue the figure. "Kenz?" Bo shouted as she turned. The wind had kicked up again and her footsteps were getting harder to spot by the second. The sound was like a freight train rumbling through the trees. Bo doubted the wind was organic; she sensed Fae. She may not have Dyson's sense of smell but she could spot a line of bullshit a mile away and this Fae was spreading the bullshit around like it was time to fertilize the fields. "Kenzi!" she called again.

Bo saw a figure running toward her despite the thick cover of a snow squall. Bracing herself for impact, she planted her feet. Black hair swung back and forth as the figure approached. Bo squinted. And then above her white fabric shimmered. She looked up and came face to face with the grisly figure she had been chasing with its impossibly pale skin, inky black eyes, a mane of long black hair and blue lips, she was a frightening sight to be sure. Her glistening eyes stared into Bo before she flew over her head. Bo fell backwards into the snow.

"Sweet Valley High, what the hell was that?" Kenzi reached a hand out to help Bo up.

"I don't know but we gotta get back to the cabin." The snow swirled around them but they continued on the course, their footsteps almost completely obscured by the time they were in sight of the cabin. The lights inside the building dimmed.

"Lauren," she said before she took off running.

* * *

With practiced ease, Lauren was dicing vegetables in the cabin's small but ample kitchen. She stood in front of a large window. The trees were swaying under the considerable strain of a coming storm. Dusk was falling and Kenzi and Bo still weren't back. Grabbing a hand towel, Lauren dried her hands and as she was turning she caught a flash of movement in the periphery. Her head snapped back to the window but the snow still fell and there was nothing out of the order. The lights dimmed momentarily. Lauren shook her head and walked toward the front door just as Bo and Kenzi burst in.

"Lauren!" Bo called out as she stumbled into the cabin.

"Bo?" Lauren rushed to her as Bo stood. "What happened?"

"It's a bird, it's a plane, it's super Fae, flying at your face." Kenzi sauntered in behind her. They were both soaked from the snow, cheeks and noses rosy red.

"Fae? Are you sure?" Lauren retrieved a pair of towels from the closet and handed them to the women.

Bo grew serious. "There's something out there and whatever it is was the same thing I saw in the road." She wiped her face on the towel and looked at Lauren. "You saw it. It's Fae and it knows we're here."

The lights flickered again and all three women looked to the ceiling. Lauren sighed. "Are you sure it's not all that slasher film talk getting to you?"

"Let's put it this way," Kenzi started. "If it was a deer… and the rarer type of _flying_ deer… then it somehow got separated from the fat dude and his presents."

"Tell me what you saw," Lauren asked, curiosity piqued. "But first go put some dry clothes on before you get pneumonia."

Bo smiled, it was this maternal side of Lauren that she never counted on, never dreamed of. She was always a doctor but sometimes, Bo knew, she made simple requests to preserve health but also to keep them safe. Kenzi was drying her hair with a towel. When she emerged from underneath it she looked at Lauren pointedly.

"Maybe it was the Grinch." Kenzi shrugged.

Bo pushed Kenzi on the shoulder playfully as they walked toward their rooms. "I thought that was you."

* * *

In warm, dry clothes Bo and Kenzi sat at the dining room table recounting their tale. Lauren sat rapt as Bo built the suspense-she always could weave a story-and by the end of it Lauren was almost out of breath.

"That's no deer," Lauren started. "It's a Yuki-onna."

"Well, she's one mean bitch, whoever she is." Bo sighed.

She pushed her chair away from the table. "We really should leave," Lauren said. "We're on her territory."

"And how do you propose we do that, Doc?" Kenzi replied. "Snowmobile? Yak? The ranger won't be back until tomorrow."

"Are you guys forgetting you have me?" Bo remarked. "I'll put her on her ass if she comes in here."

"Bo, the Yuki-onna is a vengeful Fae. She kills indiscriminately. There's no spell or talisman to scare her away."

"Oh, Doc. Your deer is becoming a big problem." Kenzi smirked.

"Kenzi has a point," Bo defended. "We're on our own until noon tomorrow. We almost got lost in a Yuki-onna blizzard once, we can't risk going out into the cold. We're safer here."

"Besides," Kenzi piped up, "I've got rumbles in my tumbles and dinner smells awesome." The last word was said in falsetto for emphasis.

Lauren checked her watch. "Shit," she whispered before heading back into the kitchen. Opening the oven, Lauren pulled out a tray of Cornish game hens, she set them aside and turned to the stovetop. Three pots burbled quietly on the range.

"Wow," Bo started. "This is amazing."

"Yeah?" she exhaled, part relief, part exhaustion. "It's just cooking."

"Chef Boyardee is the only chef I know so this is kind of intimidating." She motioned to the table. Lauren smiled. She knew all too well what passed for food at Kenzi's and Bo's and she was hoping she could make them see the err of their ways.

The table had been set meticulously. Bo had learned not to question this compulsion that Lauren had with cutlery. It was so ingrained in her that there would be no point. She couldn't be mad about having this need pushed on her because Lauren had her share of idiosyncrasies. God forbid someone jumble her slides-there was always order, even in a life full of chaos-so Lauren controlled what she could.

"Help me with the wine?" Lauren smiled and passed the bottle to Bo. As Bo used the corkscrew on a fine bottle of white wine, Lauren began to plate their meals. She drizzled pomegranate molasses on each of the plates, a spoonful of sweet potato puree and the Cornish game hen atop it. She laid three white asparagus in the apex of the game hen's drumstick and thigh. It was a masterful presentation, one that might be lost on Bo and Kenzi but Lauren had faith they could adapt.

"What fork do I use, Ms. Manners?" Kenzi plopped into a chair at the dining table. Lauren slid a plate in front of Kenzi before delivering the other meals to the perfect place settings. Kenzi's eyes were like saucers, staring at the cornucopia of food in front of her. "Don't ever leave us," she said reaching out to tug on Lauren's arm.

"Martha Stewart, eat your heart out." Bo approached with a wine glass in either hand and passed them to Kenzi and Lauren. Lifting another glass off the island, she sat beside Lauren; across from Kenzi.

Lauren smiled at them. "A toast." She lifted her glass, "To new traditions."

Bo smiled at Lauren and at seeing Kenzi's nonplussed expression, she kicked her in the shin. Kenzi grunted before mouthing "ow" at Bo all of which went unnoticed by Lauren who was straightening her place setting which, as overkill as it was, it made Lauren feel at home.

She looked up at the other women who appeared bewildered by the experience. "Please, eat."

Kenzi stared at Bo and then Lauren. "I wasn't kidding, what fork do I use?"

"Usually you work your way in through the courses-"

"Courses?"

"But since we only have the one, use whichever you like." Kenzi picked up the smallest fork and smiled. "That's a shrimp fork."

She looked up from her sweet potatoes to Lauren. "Does that bother you?"

Lauren exhaled. "Not at all." She smiled.

And then a silence fell over the table as they began to eat. There was little chatter during the meal which was an odd development but Lauren just took that to mean they were enjoying the meal she set in front of them. She looked at Bo who was dragging a finger through pomegranate molasses on her plate and then to Kenzi who was eating her hen with a tiny fork still. They were her family now and she loved them. It had been a long road to that moment but it had been worth every pitfall and every penny. Lauren was where she belonged. Finally.

* * *

"Doc," Kenzi patted her belly, "that was phenoms. And I'm not just saying that because you're banging my bestie."

A short laugh escaped her. Normally, Lauren didn't let herself laugh at Kenzi's jokes but it was the most organic reaction to Kenzi that she'd had in months. Maybe it was the cabin, or the warm glow of wine and a successful meal, but whatever the case, Lauren was okay with her reaction even when Kenzi's eyes widened in surprise. Bo chuckled, watching the scene unfold from her cushion on the couch. The fire crackled and outside the wind picked up. She watched as Bo's eyes searched the trees through the window. Something was amiss.

"What is it?" Lauren asked quietly.

"Someone's watching us."

Kenzi stood immediately and walked to the curtains, drawing them shut. She went from window to window pulling the rest of the window coverings closed and shivered. "This place is freezing, are you sure it was insulated when you rented it?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "It's winter, Kenzi. Look at what you're wearing. Don't you own a sweater?"

Kenzi scoffed as she looked down at herself and put her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know, this is the thinnest fabric of the highest quality." She rubbed her arms. " And some of us don't have a Succubus to keep us warm at night." Lauren traded a smirk with Bo as Kenzi disappeared into her bedroom and returned with her sword and a box, setting them on the coffee table between the women.

Lauren read the box. "Trivial Pursuit?" she said looking at Kenzi, then to Bo. "Are you sure you want to do that to yourselves again?"

Kenzi pulled a flask out of the from of her pants and added it to the pile. "We have some traditions of our own to uphold."

* * *

They never let Lauren play Trivial Pursuit. Not since that one time when she beat Bo and Kenzi in five minutes flat. The rules had since changed and each player would drink when they got a correct answer. Lauren would be loose after a few turns and Bo and Kenzi would be regrettably sober, but at least they had a snowballs chance in hell at getting a piece of the pie before Lauren lapped them.

"I'm not going to let you play in the reindeer games anymore, Doc," Kenzi bemoaned as she stood to leave them.

"Don't be sore, Kenz." Bo's hand smoothed over Lauren's denim-clad knee.

Kenzi's eyes narrowed as she drained a bottle of beer and dropped it indelicately on the coffee table. She stood unsteadily and she sighed. "I'm not sore, I'm exhausted. And to say I'm drunk would be the understatement of the century." She kissed Bo on the top of the head and looked down at the doctor. When Lauren looked up at her, Kenzi reached out and ruffled her hair before staggering away.

"Goodnight Kenzi," they called after her as her bedroom door shut firmly.

Bo stood to tend to the fire. She evened the coals out with the poker before adding another log. It began to crackle as she stepped toward Lauren's spot on the sofa. Soon she was kneeling on the velour, crawling in the direction of Lauren.

"Bo," Lauren murmured as her mouth was covered by Bo's. Her head swam, partially due to Bo's kiss but the rest she owed to whatever was in Kenzi's flask. Lauren's hands found either side of her lover's face and held her there, relishing the soft play of their tongues.

It was a difficult climb up the ladder to the loft-her knees felt like they were going to give out at any moment-but when Bo appeared behind her, they stumbled into bed together. The moon shone through the skylight, snow still falling outside. Lauren closed her eyes as Bo's hand stretched up her side, pulling Lauren's sweater over her head as she went. Her lips were on Bo's neck, her hands unfastening her pants. Bo pressed her into the mattress with her body as Lauren broke their kiss, gasping for air; she was being overwhelmed by Bo. A sick feeling began to develop in Lauren's stomach. Her nails dug into Bo's back and her eyes opened.

Lauren wasn't prepared for what she saw then; the glistening black eyes watched them through the skylight. Lauren froze. Jet black hair blew as the wind intensified. Bo ran a hand up the back of Lauren's thigh and whispered: "Don't go cold fish on me." Lauren tapped her on the shoulder. "What is it?" Bo smiled against her ear before looking over her shoulder. Lauren felt her stiffen, presumably at the sight of the Yuki-onna and then jump to her feet. Half-naked, Bo unsheathed her sword. As she turned toward the skylight she saw the Yuki-onna spinning away from the window.

The lights flickered. "Shit," Bo said urgently, pulling on her pants and doing up the button. "Get dressed."

Lauren slipped into her sweater again and stood beside Bo. The windows rattled as the snowstorm kicked up outside. There was so much snow swirling around the cabin that there was no way they could defend it. Then there was that sound again, the same one she heard in the forest, and the train was rattling the very floorboards of the cabin.

"Kenzi!" Bo yelled but her voice was swallowed up by roar of what could only be the Yuki-onna. Bo stepped toward the ladder when the doors of the cabin blew open. Snow flooded in. "Kenzi!" Bo howled.

Kenzi's bedroom door blew open and from the loft they could hear her say: "The less I know about your clam diving the better, thespians."

When Bo reached the bottom of the ladder she turned the corner, coming face to face with the drawn, pale face of the Yuki-onna as she turned her touch on Kenzi. Her eyes widened and Kenzi fell over, the Yuki-onna hovering above her as her icy touch chilled her to the bone.

"Lauren!" Bo shouted as the life to begin to drain out of Kenzi's face. She reached out for the white kimono and yanked the Yuki-onna off Kenzi. Whipping her around to face Bo, she began to drain her chi. Bo had experienced chi like this once before-when she had tasted Aife's-and after a few moments she felt the intruder begin to take her chi back.

Lauren ran past and kneeled beside Kenzi. "Kenz?" She patted her cheek but there was no response. She checked her pulse, slow but steady. Lauren began the problematic task of lifting her, settling on dragging Kenzi into the living room by her arms. She laid her in front of the fire and dashed to the hall closet, emptying it of blankets to bury Kenzi under.

The tug of war continued by Kenzi's room. Bo was slowly gaining the upper hand as she drew more and more chi from the Yuki-onna, each time she tried to retaliate, Bo grew stronger. And just when Bo was about to win it, she was shoved aside by an unseen force as the Yuki-onna flew out the front door. The snow suddenly stopped outside but still swirled in the cabin. The lights blinked on again. Bo hurried to her feet and ran for the door, slamming it shut and locking it. She pushed the console table from next to the door, obstructing the entrance. After repeating the process with the side door and a large armchair, she made her way back to the living room.

When Bo returned to Lauren, she was kneeling next to Kenzi on the floor in front of the fireplace. Her lips moved as she spoke to the young woman who was covered in blankets. Lauren touched Kenzi's face gently with the back of her hand. "Come on, Kenz. Come back to us." Lauren looked up at Bo. "Is she coming back?" she asked of the Yuki-onna, glancing out the window.

"I don't think so." Bo took another step closer, wringing her hands. "Is Kenzi okay?"

Lauren's furrowed eyebrows didn't inspire much hope, but Bo knew she didn't give up that easy. "Her heart rate is so low," she said. "I'm worried something will happen before she gets a chance to warm up." Bo didn't waste any time in disappearing into Kenzi's room. Lauren sighed, her eyes closing, resigning herself to the only tried and true solution. She lifted the corner of the layers of quilts and pushed her legs underneath. Lauren inhaled sharply, the chill from Kenzi's skin was biting as she slid further under, even through her clothes.

"Jesus, Kenzi," she chattered. Lauren shivered as she wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling Kenzi against her. "This had better work." She closed her eyes, imagining warm beaches and willing the fire to burn hotter, but her daydream was interrupted as soon as it began.

"Is this the doctor-patient privilege you keep telling me about?" Bo stood on the opposite side of Kenzi and looked down at the pair. She laid another quilt across them.

Lauren smirked. "Shut up, and get under here."

* * *

That night Bo and Lauren spoke in hushed tones over the top of Kenzi, sharing their families' traditions. That night they made something good out of a terrible situation. They were able to smile and impart stories of Christmas goodwill, of families, of long-lost friends but mostly they stayed up half the night waiting for Kenzi to wake up. Lauren's eyes shined in the firelight as she spoke about her mother's love of stocking stuffers. Once again Bo was left speechless by her beauty.

"What?" she asked quietly, blinking in the dimly lit living room.

Bo gulped. "I'm just glad you're here. That we're here."

Lauren shook her head. "Not ideal circumstances," she said, laying a hand on Kenzi's forehead again.

Bo reached out and squeezed Lauren's hand. "She's gonna be okay, right?"

Lauren smiled. She knew that Bo needed to hear the words but she was too afraid to say them. Lauren was a doctor that had acted quickly, but ultimately she was working with primitive methods and supernatural wounds. Kenzi was going to have to pull herself out of this one. Telling Bo that, however, was not something Lauren was prepared for, so Lauren held Bo's hand and smoothed her hair away from her face and reassured her without words. "She has to be, doesn't she?"


	3. Chapter 3

She sighed, her eyes opening slowly. A new day had dawned and Kenzi was ready to face it. She had no idea how last night ended, but she was sure it was awash in liquor. She rolled over on her hip and came face to face with Bo who was sleeping soundly. "What the hell?" she muttered as she rolled away from the Succubus only to knock into Lauren who book ended her. "No, no. no, no," Kenzi begged, her eyes closing. "Please have pants on, please have pants on." She dipped her head beneath the blankets. "Thank god!" She said loudly rousing the pair beside her. She scooted down under the blankets and got to her feet in front of the smoldering fireplace.

"I'm gonna need a stack of pancakes as big as my head to forget this ever happened."

Lauren sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Kenz-"

"No, no need to explain. I'm adorable, I understand how you could think I might be intrigued by your offer but-"

"Kenzi!" Bo threw back the covers. "The Yuki-onna gave you the frosty finger-"

Kenzi made a face. "I told you I don't do that!"

"You were suffering from hypothermia. We had to warm you up," Lauren rationalized.

Kenzi's mouth hung open. "Then make some hot chocolate, what is wrong with you guys?"

"Kenzi, body heat is-" Lauren was hushed by a hand waved in her direction.

"Just… don't." She looked from Bo to Lauren to the cozy space between them that she'd just been occupying. "I have to take a shower."

* * *

All this time Lauren had been convinced that she needed a do-over from last Christmas, when really repeating any of it, save the arguing, would have been the start of some great new traditions. Maybe not Clue: The Drinking Game, but Lauren remembered the time fondly. Her thoughts turned to her family and the grim reality that she would probably never spend another Christmas with them again. Her mom with her homemade pies, her dad with his Christmas lights, painstakingly placed on the house and in the yard and her brother, who could eat three helpings and go back for a fourth. It was hard for Lauren not to let the melancholy trickle into her own getaway.

The only thing that kept her from showing up on her parents doorstep with Bo was the terrible fact that it wasn't safe. Bo could protect them, she knew that, but this was her burden and Bo couldn't be there all the time. No, it was safer to remain missing to her family even if that meant the ache in her heart was unbearable this time of year.

Lauren lifted the omelet from the pan and carefully folded it as she turned it out onto the plate. "Hope you're hungry," she said to no one in particular. She checked the hash browns, still crisping up on the stovetop. Lauren turned off the burner and retrieved a bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator. She poured it carefully into the glasses on the table.

Kenzi emerged from her room with a towel piled high on her head. She hugged the robe wrapped around her midsection and slid into a seat at the table. With Lauren's back to her, Kenzi conjured a flask from her robe. She unscrewed the topped before draining it into their glasses. Just as Kenzi was pulling the flask away, Lauren turned and caught her.

Lauren eyed her suspiciously. "What was in that flask?"

Kenzi looked at her nails. "Tequila," she mumbled. Lauren sighed and reached for the drinks. "What's wrong with a Mexican Mimosa?" Kenzi tucked her flask back in the robe's pocket.

"I can feel my liver hardening as we discuss it," Lauren griped.

Kenzi pressed. "Since when did you start supporting prohibition?"

"Since we started having drinks with dinner, after dinner drinks, beers with lunch and now Mexican Mimosas for breakfast? Have you ever been sober?"

"There was this one time, but I don't want to talk about it." Kenzi batted her eyelashes and lifted the orange juice, tequila concoction to her lips. She smiled over it and took a long sip.

Bo sauntered in, sidling up to Lauren, ever-oblivious of the conflict. She kissed her on the cheek. "Smells great."

Lauren hummed at the contact, the hand squeezing her side, Bo's breath on her neck. It got her attention effectively. Bo's touch was akin to diffusing the bomb inside of her. She cut the red wire, the bomb fizzled out and Lauren was hers. She kissed Bo.

"Come on, I'm trying to eat here." Kenzi poked at her food with a fork. "What am I eating?"

Lauren inhaled Bo's scent before pulling away and addressing Kenzi. "It's a Greek omelet," she said simply.

Lauren dried her hands on a kitchen towel and came to sit beside Bo at the table. Kenzi looked up at the pair. She raised her glass and waited for the other women to do the same. "To family." Kenzi covered her mouth with a hand and whispered. "That's you guys."

In honest moments like that one, Lauren realized how attached she had become to Kenzi. Sure she was a pest on the bad days but she was also a best friend on the worst days. Her life had changed so much. That there was even room for Kenzi in her heart was a testament to this.

"Earth to Doc," she heard Kenzi say, unaware that she had been poking her omelet for five minutes and hadn't touched her mimosa.

Bo took a bite of a piece of toast. "Kenzi's right, you're not quite yourself today."

"I just have a few things on my mind."

"We can talk about them. That's what normal couples do."

"When have we ever been normal?"

"I think we're pretty normal right now."

Lauren set her fork on her perfectly folded napkin and smoothed the fabric before she spoke. "This weekend was supposed to be about us. And it wasn't supposed to have a cabin with a Yuki-onna in its woods or a third-wheeling best friend." Kenzi gasped and Lauren held up a hand to quiet her. "But it's okay, you know, maybe drinking games and snowstorms are our traditions."

"Lauren," Bo started but Lauren cut her off.

"I miss Christmas, Bo. I miss Christmas with my family." She sighed. "Maybe it's nostalgia talking. But, I have you now." Kenzi cleared her throat. "And Kenzi, too."

"I'm touched," she said ironically as she played with her napkin. Lauren smirked. "And I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kenzi," Lauren said. "I'm glad you're here."

"Speaking of, when do we get to go home." Kenzi drained her glass. "Not that I don't love it here, of course."

"The ranger won't be here for another five hours." Kenzi sighed melodramatically. "So why don't we enjoy the time we have left?"

* * *

Kenzi sat cross-legged in front of the fire, happily digesting her breakfast. Lauren was passing gifts to Bo from the loft as Kenzi's fingers drummed on the stack of presents beside her.

"Heads up." Bo dropped a large box in front of Kenzi.

Lauren tucked her feet beneath herself and snuggled into the corner of the sofa. Bo passed her another box before sitting down beside Lauren. Kenzi tossed Bo a present. The sound of ripping paper followed as Kenzi tore into her gift. She peeked in the box. "What?" she said in a squeaky voice and then, "no way." She looked at the pair. "Only the boots I've been drooling over for six months. Aw, guys!" She hugged a pair of stiletto leather boots with buckles.

Bo patted Lauren on the knee and methodically, the wrapping paper was removed. It was a simple black box. She lifted the lid and parted the tissue paper. There, in the box was a stethoscope. It's satin finish shimmered in the light of midday. Lauren smiled as she read the engraved message on the back of the piece.

_Lover, Healer, Survivor Bo_

Taking a fistful of Bo's shirt, Lauren pulled her towards herself. Her other hand came to rest on Bo's cheek as she kissed her, disregarding the cringing woman in front of them.

"Thank you," Lauren whispered against Bo's lips.

"Jeez Doc, what would you have done if she got you a real present?" Kenzi asked. Lauren smiled and sat back into the couch, Kenzi shoved a present into Bo's lap. "Open it," she said impatiently.

Bo watched Lauren hang the stethoscope around her neck before turning to the present in front of her. She tore at the paper haphazardly and lifted the box top. Bo's smile faded slightly upon seeing its contents.

"I'm all about giving gifts that people can use and I thought what could a Succy-face use more than lingerie?"

Bo made a face. "That's not creepy at all."

"No seriously, check it out. It totally brings out your… eyes." Bo lifted the ensemble from its tissue paper confines. "By the way, this present is for you, too, Doc."

Lauren's eyebrows lifted over the end of the stethoscope and she blinked a few times. "Wow, uh…" Her eyes studied what little fabric there was and swallowed. "Very thoughtful, Kenz."

Kenzi smiled proudly. "Thought you'd like that, Doc." She stood, straightening her robe. "I just require an hour's notice so I can get the hell outta dodge, deal?"

"Deal," Bo nodded agreeably. "That bodes well for Naked Wednesdays." Kenzi's jaw dropped and she looked at Lauren. Bo grinned at Lauren, who's lips curled into a smile and faded again as she nodded.

"Wednesdays work for me." Lauren let her eyes wander Kenzi's robe until the woman tightened the belt under her gaze.

"Bo!" Kenzi exclaimed, she looked everywhere but in Lauren's eyes, positive if she did, there would be no helping her. She grasped the robe together at her throat. "Chain the beast!" Bo laughed as Kenzi turned with a flourish and marched into her bedroom, the door slamming after her.

* * *

Lauren tossed the backpack into the back of the Jeep and closed the door. She pushed the aviators up the bridge of her nose as she looked to the sky; bright blue, clear, beautiful.

"That the last bag?"

Lauren turned to Bo who walked up to her from the cabin. "Yeah, that's it," she replied, tucking her hands in her back pockets. "Kenzi's in the Jeep already. Anxious to get on the road." Lauren smiled at the sky. "I guess this was a disaster, huh?"

"No," Bo said. "No it was great." Lauren looked at her incredulously as Bo took a couple steps forward, her hands resting on Lauren's hips. "I know it wasn't perfect." She pulled Lauren against her. "But I got to spend it with you… and Kenzi. And it really is beautiful out here." She kissed Lauren gently. "I can't wait to do it again next year, just… maybe not here."

Lauren smiled and took Bo's face in her hands, their lips meeting in a long, relaxed kiss. This was what Lauren wanted, just Bo and her, stealing a kiss in the cool, clean air of the woods. Comfortable and familiar, Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo, holding her close. "Merry Christmas," she whispered in Bo's ear.

Bo pulled away with a smile and brushed the hair from Lauren's face. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh for the love of Santa Claus." Kenzi hung out the passenger side window. "Can you guys make out in the car? I'd really like to go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue:

* * *

Time passes quickly during the holidays. From the Christmas music in the grocery store on November first, to Thanksgiving and, of course, Christmas which always seemed to rush off after the presents were passed out. Lauren, however, was still in the holiday spirit and had yet to reveal all the ways she was prepared to prove this.

The bed moved behind her. She had been trying to nap when she heard Bo come up the creaky stairs and settle on the mattress behind her. A hand smoothed over her hip, she sighed. Lauren leaned back and looked over her shoulder. Bo was smoothing the hair at her temple now, a lazy smile playing on her lips.

"I thought you were asleep," Bo whispered.

Lauren rolled over to face her. "That was my intention."

Bo looked a little sad. "Oh." She was starting to pull her hand away when Lauren covered it with her own and held it against her.

"I mean, I can't sleep." She looked at Bo with weary eyes.

Bo smiled. "Well, why didn't you say so?" She inched closer.

Lauren smiled apologetically. "Can we just talk?"

Bo blinked. "Sure." She closed her eyes and shook her head almost imperceptive. "I mean, of course." Lauren pulled Bo's hand from her hip, playing with her fingers before tugging her to the bed. Bo snaked an arm across her waist and pressed her lips against Lauren's cheek. "What's up?"

Lauren inhaled. "Our trip…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you to bring Kenzi."

Lauren shook her head. "If it wasn't for Kenzi, the Yuki-onna might've gone after me."

"I wouldn't have let her." Bo said simply and very seriously.

She smiled at Bo's chivalry and held a hand against her cheek. "I think we need to be real about team human and our limitations before someone really gets hurt."

"Lauren, it was an isolated incident. Who knew there was a Fae haunting those woods?"

"That's exactly my point. There are Fae everywhere and we're vulnerable, Bo. Sure Kenzi is good with a sword thanks to you, but I don't have any superpowers. I wield a stethoscope and am not really cut out for the good fight."

"No one's asking you to be," Bo said quickly, trying to diffuse Lauren's ever-growing list of concerns.

Lauren smiled awkwardly. "Think about what you're saying. I love you Bo-"

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?" Bo's tone was defensive now.

"Bo," her eyes were downcast. "We live in a odd world at strange times, at least it's strange for me."

"Hey." Bo turned Lauren's chin to face her. "It's always going to be something, Fae or not." She sighed. "I'm so tired of this human versus Fae bullshit, Lauren. I love you and that has nothing to do with what kind of DNA is swirling around in your blood."

Lauren smiled at Bo's use of the scientific term. She had a hard time remembering why she was fighting with her about an impossible subject. There were no answers here. Nothing to brain storm or fortify. It was simply that there was a chasm between humans and Fae that left humans vulnerable. They were food after all. Except with Bo and all she wanted from her was reassurance but Lauren had hit a nerve and reassurance was well-hidden beneath Bo's short fuse.

Lauren pulled the blanket up to her neck and looked into Bo's eyes. "I need to feel safe, Bo, or this doesn't work for me."

She pressed herself into Lauren's side and buried her face in her hair. "I promise to keep you safe." She kissed Lauren's neck.

A gentle smile spread across Lauren's features, a hand to the back of Bo's head.

"C'moooooon!" Kenzi bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. "You said she'd be ready."

Bo lifted her head and held herself above Lauren. She smiled sheepishly. "Kenz, wanted to go grab a bite to eat, I told her I'd ask you. You wanna?"

Lauren smiled lopsidedly. "Sure."

It wasn't that Lauren was easily plied or that she forgot about her legitimate concerns. No, she was aware of the problems that remained but there was little left to argue about. Bo could do her best to keep her safe and Lauren could do her best to stay out of harm's way but there was always the chaos theory that basically said you're damned if you do and damned if you don't, it just depends on the day.

So today Lauren would live in the moment. She'd eat a sumptuous meal of sushi and green tea with Bo and Kenzi as the snow swirled around the tiny restaurant. The women all seemed to have their eyes on the window as they ate, unable to forget their encounter with the Yuki-onna.

"So Doc, tell me something." Kenzi popped a piece of spicy crab roll into her mouth. She wiped her hands on a napkin. "When are you gonna make an honest woman outta my girl?"

Lauren coughed, taking a sip of water to give herself some time. "I'm sorry?"

"To paraphrase Beyonce, if you like it you should put a ring on it. And you like it, I can tell."

The noise that Lauren made then was indescribable. Somewhere between a whale song and an angry Muppet. She covered her mouth with both hands as soon as it had escaped. Bo raised her eyebrows.

"I'm just screwing with ya, Doc." Kenzi was entirely to pleased with herself as she ordered a round of warm sake.

"Good to know where you're at, though," Bo smirked, dunking an unagi roll in wasabi and soy sauce.

"No, I, I-" she began to stutter. "I'm just surprised. You caught me off-guard."

"So you do wanna get hitched."

"Yes, I mean, when the time is right."

Kenzi elbowed Bo. "We've got a live one."

Lauren worked up the courage to look at Bo who had stopped eating and trained her eyes on the doctor. "Bo," she said.

Kenzi propped herself on her elbows, resting her chin on her hands and watched the spectacle she had created unfold.

"Kenzi, didn't you say you had to go to the washroom?"

"No?" She said and Bo elbowed her. "Come to think of it, this sake goes right through you." She pushed her chair back and stood. "Carry on," she waved a hand at the pair before retreating.

Lauren looked at her hands in her lap. "Bo…"

"Look at me." Lauren raised her eyes to meet Bo's. "I love you." Bo took Lauren's hand from her lap and smiled at her. "But that's not who we are. I'm not one for rules and you need your freedom."

"And if things change?"

"Then we talk about it." Bo kissed her long fingers.

Lauren smiled. "I love you, too."

"Oh, Christ." Kenzi skidded to a stop in front of their table. "You haven't gone and booked the Honeymoon Suite at the Falls, have you?"

"As a matter of fact-"

"Oh, shitballs!" Kenzi's eyes were wide when she covered her mouth. "Don't tell me you've adopted a Romanian Faeby and are moving to the suburbs."

Bo reached out and bumped Kenzi's arm with her fist. "Eat your ice cream, Kenzi, we're not getting married."

"Thank God." Kenzi breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. "Because I don't think I can get a Succubus cake topper on such short notice."

* * *

It was two a.m. when Lauren stirred. She was alone, at least in Bo's bed, but she could hear Kenzi exclaim something and knew she wasn't alone in the Clubhouse. She cinched Bo's kimono around her waist and quietly escaped to the main level. The sound of a chainsaw, reverberated through the main floor. Kenzi was peeking through her fingers at the movie murderfest. The floorboards creaked and Bo's head whipped around to investigate. She softened and smiled at Lauren.

"Were we too loud?" she asked.

Lauren crossed the room and stood behind the couch. "How can you watch this?" Her hand found its way into Bo's hair, tangling in its length. Bo hummed.

"Horror movies satisfy deep-seated psychological needs."

Bo turned, cocking her head at Kenzi. "Where did you hear that?"

Kenzi threw the DVD case into Bo's lap. "It's on the case."

Lauren smirked and turned toward the kitchen. Uncorking a half-empty red wine bottle with a pop, she poured herself a glass. She swirled the rouge liquid in her glass and sipped it delicately. Bo stood and crossed the distance to her side.

"You look good enough to eat," Bo whispered against her ear.

Lauren's eyes narrowed and a sly smile spread across her face. "That's kinda what I was going for."

Bo's arms snaked around her waist. She kissed Lauren's neck.

Kenzi looked over her shoulder. "Come on, come on! You know the rule: not in front of the children."

Bo took a step back and nodded her head towards the stairs. Lauren sipped her wine thoughtfully before setting the glass half-empty, on the counter. She walked to the entry way and rooted around in the bench. The crackle of a plastic bag alerted Kenzi to her presence. She dropped the bag on the coffee table.

"Oh, God, please tell me it's not porn." Lauren rolled her eyes. She pulled a long box from the bag and set it in Kenzi's lap. "Operation?"

She smiled. "Next year, you and me and a flask of whiskey. Start practicing."

Kenzi sat back and appreciated the cling-wrapped box. "Bo-Bo, I'm gonna need some batteries." Bo leaned against the stairs. She smirked.

"Check the bag," Lauren said as she walked to Bo.

Kenzi bit into the plastic on the board game and rustled into the box. "Don't do anything I would do," she called after them disinterestedly, pulling the game from the box.

"Goodnight, Kenz," Bo said, before turning to Lauren and guiding her up the stairs.

Three paces into the bedroom and Bo was backing Lauren towards the bed. She wagged a finger at Bo and took a step back. Pulling at the sash, the knot unfurled and the robe hung open. Bo's palms itched at the sight of her, her eyes glowed blue. Lauren bowed her head and stepped into Bo's space. When she looked up their eyes met and Bo shivered with anticipation. Lauren's hands came to rest on her chest before slithering up her neck. Inhaling her scent, Bo clenched her hands but they stayed at her side. This was Lauren's show and she was going to resist her instincts as long as she could.

She leaned into Bo and whispered against her lips. "I want you." Lauren bit Bo's bottom lip and she groaned. When their mouths pressed together, Bo's grip on restraint slipped. Her hands came to rest on either side of Lauren's face, kissing her deeply. As she explored the expanse of skin beneath the kimono, a buzzer sounded. Bo pulled away, frowning.

The buzzer sounded again, followed by Kenzi shouting: "Sonuva!"

"You couldn't have given her that in the morning?" Bo grumped. Lauren refocused her lover by caressing her cheek with the back of her hand. She leaned up and kissed Bo again.

"Aw, come on!" Kenzi yelled as the operation table rejected her advances again.

Bo squeezed her eyes shut and dropped her head to Lauren's shoulder. "Don't move." She lifted her head, turning away, she headed down the stairs.

"Hey Bo-Bo," Kenzi said, game tweezers in hand. "Did I miss the grand finale?"

Bo crossed the distance to the couch and snatched the game from Kenzi's lap. "Sorry," Bo said as the returned the way she had come.

"What the hell?" Kenzi called after her as Bo took the stairs two at a time. She dropped the game on the dresser just outside the bathroom and returned to Lauren.

Lauren smiled at her, the kimono still hanging open, and Bo walked with purpose, with desire, her heart racing. Their lips met in a frenzied kiss and Bo pushed the kimono to the floor. Lauren smiled into their kiss, inhaling as Bo pulled away. These were the moments Bo treasured. Being with Lauren transcended any feed. The subtle smiles, the urgency, not to get off but to explore her body again and again, never tiring of the experience.

Bo licked her lips, her eyes glowing blue as her hands traveled the length of Lauren's bared body. She used to be shy, Bo remembered, and she still was on occasion but not tonight. She was boldly naked, free of any sort of exhibitionist tendency but proudly standing before Bo, letting her body be the canvas for Bo's lust.

Bo pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the side. Leaning in she kissed Lauren's neck and slowly worked her way down Lauren's body until she was kneeling in front of her. Her last kiss hit the mark she was so hungry for, her predilection had led her to that moment and she pressed forward, covering Lauren with her mouth. The gasp that followed made her smile. Lauren's hands sunk into Bo's hair and held Bo softly against her. It was love in adagio. She took her time, savoring the act, a gentle push and pull slowly reaching a crescendo. When Lauren's knees began to buckle, Bo held her up. When she swayed, Bo steadied her and when her breath came faster, Lauren's hands clutching at her hair, Bo quickened her pace. The sweet sounds Lauren made, held her rapt. And when her body grew taut and she began to quake, Bo didn't relent until the last jolt had faded. As Bo stood, her eyes locked on Lauren's. She cupped her cheek and brushed the hair from her face. She was so beautiful that sometimes Bo forgot that she was human, having never laid eyes on a Fae who matched her beauty.

Her hands came to rest on either side of Bo's face again as she pulled her into a deep kiss, tasting herself. When Lauren pulled away, her eyes were half-lidded, her lips swollen and red, and Bo didn't think she had ever looked as beautiful as she did then. These were the moments that Bo burned into her brain. It had been three years since the Fae had introduced them and Bo hadn't been the same since.

Lauren sighed, her hands reaching for Bo's waistband. She yanked the button open and pushed them over her hips roughly. Bo smiled; she loved being manhandled by Lauren. It was rare but no less special than the tender moment they had just shared. Lauren slithered down Bo's body, removing her pants as she went. Unfastening her bra, Bo dropped it on the pile of clothes accumulating at their feet.

"Easy," she said, grinning as Lauren pushed her back onto the bed.

She crawled up the length of her body. "I'm just getting started."

And so the Succcubus' Christmas ended as most holidays began, bare and beautiful, if only slightly impatient. Under the dim lights, in the drafty and abandoned warehouse, Lauren lavished attention on Bo's skin as if she'd never see it again. And it was then, when her body was alight with desire, that Bo decided no game, be it card, board, or magical Fae, would ever trump Lauren playing doctor.

* * *

FIN


End file.
